The present disclosure relates to a state determination device, a state determination method, and a program, and particularly relates to a state determination device, a state determination method, and a program, which are for determining a state of an operating object.
In recent years, a pointing device has been in widespread use, as an input device of an information processing apparatus including a PC (Personal Computer) and a smartphone, for example. Examples of the pointing device include a touch panel, a touch pad, a mouse, and a TrackPoint. The pointing device detects position information of an input point specified by a position of an operating object (for example, refer to JP 2010-250770A).